


don't you know i dream about you (run, run)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dean-Centric, Dreaming of Alternate Realities, Gen, M/M, Repeated Lines, author will edit when she's sober, psychic dreams, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a time he dreams of – a time where they never even meet.  Where their shoulders brush in the crowd, but they never actually see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you know i dream about you (run, run)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Chasing Twisters” by Delta Rae

-z-

 

There’s a time he dreams of – a time where they never even meet.  Where their shoulders brush in the crowd, but they never actually see each other. 

There are close calls and just misses and mutual friends who never introduce them.

 

-

 

There’s a time he dreams of – a time where they’re enemies.  Where Cas didn’t pull him from hell, but sent him there. 

There are close calls with the angels and just misses with vengeful Hunters and mutual enemies who gather together to work against them both.

 

-

 

There’s a time he dreams of – a time where they’re nothing special.  Where they’re both mechanics and they own their own shop and Sammy’s some big time lawyer; where they’ve adopted two kids and they’re fostering another three. 

There are close calls with the bills and just misses with one kid getting detention and another skirting the line between summer school and simply failing out; where mutual friends leave them be, and mutual enemies finally succumb to their charm.

And, all in all, it’s the best time Dean’s never had.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
